


They Made Me Cry

by Tommyboy



Category: Take That
Genre: Gen, Take That 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Week 2 for the LJ community Take That 2014.  Word this week ... hands.  I was going to write a different story but someone posted a comment to a Facebook pic Robbie posted today.  It gave me a different direction to write it.</p><p>http://player.vimeo.com/video/80014735</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Made Me Cry

With shaking hands, Robbie took the cell phone from his assistant. She had all his personal friends on her phone for he hated phones. He found Gary’s cell phone and he text messaged. “They made me cry Gaz -- RW.”

A text massage came back – “Who made you Cry?”

Robbie handed the phone back to his assistant. “Call him,” he said, hating to use any mobile device like this. She hit send and handed the phone back to Robbie who was still toweling off.

The phone picked up. “Robbie?” the voice asked with concern over the phone. “Who made you cry?”

“Those bloody Germans.” Robbie sat down and teared up again thinking how they sang Angels to him. “I was closing the show and they sang Angels, even with no accompaniment.”

Gary knew that this tour was a leap of faith for Robbie. He had a few hard years. Ego or not, he was not the most self-assured person if you knew him personally. He needed the right people around him to tell him he could do it. Robbie’s time with them to make Progress had a few hiccups. 

Angels had always been a song that Robbie felt his soul in. The audiences loved it and sang along, not just the chorus but the whole song. He had watched on their own tour how the fans sang it back to him. The greatest appreciation to an artist is to have the fans sing their songs. And Gary knew they were lucky that their fans sang many of their songs back at him, they even play it up on tours to let the fans sing. But for Robbie, Angels, held a special place to him.

“Robbie?” he asked with concern. “Your fans love you.”

“I know,” Robbie answered.

“And that is the greatest achievement there is. It’s applause on a whole other level.” Gary wished he was there to hug his friend, reassure him that he deserved this. “You deserve this Robbie. You know it.”

“Yeah but….”

“No buts Rob. This tour is about you and sharing your love. Your love of music. And they want to share it back to you. Let them. Enjoy it Rob.”

Robbie knew this. He had talked with Gary before leaving on the tour. But tonight, he was not believing it.

“Rob?” Gary asked, not knowing what Rob was doing.

“I’m here. Just thinking.”

“That’s dangerous with you sometimes,” Gary teased.

“Right. Okay, it’s good, it’s good I cried on stage while they sang to me. It’s good that they sang the whole damn song.”

“Yes, it’s good.”

“Right,” Robbie said. “I’ll leave it at that and go back to my hotel and cuddle up with my Misses and go weep myself to sleep.”

“And she’ll tell you the same, you deserve it.”

“Talk to you tomorrow,” Robbie told Gary and handed the phone back to his assistant to turn off. 

This was good, he could handle it. He deserved it. They fuckin’ sang to him. “They won’t forsake me/I’m lovin’ angels instead,” he sang to himself as he headed with his entourage to the waiting cars.


End file.
